Shackled
by LuffyTheFuturePirateKing
Summary: Summary: Luffy Is turned into by blackbeard to the world government and is held in impel down for his execution in one week In Marineford. Acelu
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: a new island

On the ship of the thousand sunny, the straw hat's pirates were chilling out after the Cp9 and rescuing robin. And getting away from Garp the fist which is also Luffy grandpa (shutter) at the thought of that crazy old man.

Luffy was sitting on top of the lion head of the ship."Sigh, I'm bored Sanji Meat! When Sanji did not hear Luffy was going go to the kitchen to demand Sanji to cook his meat When all sudden Luffy spotted an island.

"I see an island Luffy exclaims in excitement trying to get his crew members attention

He sees Zoro sleeping and gets an idea of waking him up he runs back to his room which is the captain quarter and goes through the draw and finds a black marker and creeps back to Zoro and draws on his face which wakes the swordsman.

"LUFFY GETS YOUR ASSS BACK HERE I'LL KILL YOU!

Zoro grabbed Luffy by his blue vest

"Oh, i thought of a funny way to wake you up. managed without laughing but couldn't hold it in

shishishishishi

Nice face Marimo Sanji laughed and smirked at the same time

What was that you perverted cook!

"Well your face marimo, blocking the sword with his foot.

Luffy manages to escape Zoro running into observation room where nami does her maps

"Oi Nami

"What is it these time Luffy? trying side annoyed when was just not

They're an island!

Nami sighed with a smile "Ok let me check the map to see what Island it is.

"Oh these the name of the island Fate and Desire said nami

"So it's mystery island Luffy confirm.

Nami rolled her eyes and smile "Yes Luffy it's a mysterious island. doesn't even try to explain to her captain

"Ok should I let Franky know that were landing, Luffy leaving nami alone to go and let their shipwright know

"Yes Luffy we need more supplies and I need to do shopping Robin and I do. And don't even do anything stupid before Luffy he pouted

Meanwhile

Marshall D. Teach aka Blackbeard was on the Island that Luffy and his crew were heading and was planning on capturing the captain which Luffy they were planning on waiting until he shows up.

"Zehahahahahaha I will get you Mugiwara and I will take the title shichbukai.

"And then my plan shall be a success. And I will be the pirate king. Zehehahahahahahahahaha.

Meanwhile-Moby Dick

Ace was having his usually nascelspy in his food again.

Thatch come behind Ace's pulls him by his head

"How many time do I tell you to not sleep in your food Thatch exaggerated.

"Whatever it's not like I can help it.

"Sure anyone who likes to see your face in their food Thatch muttered

Ace ignored that last comment and went to his private quarters and laid on his bed sighing.

He was worried about Luffy he just had these feel something bad going to happen to him.

"Luffy I always realized that he loves him. Well, when he tells Luffy he loves him it felt really wrong because his love for Luffy was more than a brother.

He didn't want Luffy finding out because he would disgust by him feeling that way. When ace turned 16 was always getting hot and bothered around Luffy he was masturbating next Luffy while was sleep. He Always was fantasizing about Luffy and get a hard on when Luffy was butt naked, That ace felt ashamed of Himself that he thought there was no chance for him and Luffy to get together.

"Sigh I just hope Luffy alright. Ace does take a nap for a bit

Back to the straw hat's

"Ok frankly dock every there said, pirates.

"Sure thing captain

These look like these island is Sssssssssuper cool

"Ok everyone you have task to do

"Robin and I get to go shopping

"Nami-swan robin-tcawan I protect you gorgeous beautiful lady.

"Thanks Sanji-kun

"I need to get herbs and other medical things to help the crew.

"I need get some supplies to make more weapon.

And Luffy y- Nami open her eyes to see Luffy gone already.

"That Idiot!

I hope you like it I will post another unless I know your option about these so please let me also how do think I should start chapter 2 I'm really in deep ends I'll my best on the next chapter so see ya! Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blackbeard vs. Luffy

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece it belong oda sensei These is my first one piece fan fiction so go easy on me ok please tell what you think

"Geez, that idiot leaves while I give instruction nami fumed. "Sigh well find Luffy later beside right now we meet at the ship once we're done then we go look for Luffy. "Right everyone shouted. With Zoro still on the ship "I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen. Zoro went to sleep on it hoping what going to happen doesn't come true. Nami rolled her eyes well look for when we all come back.

Besides, it's not like he's in more than he is. Little did nami know Luffy was in deep end and might never come back

Meanwhile back with Luffy

"There no way I was going to listen to nami. "Besides I want to explore this island a bit before we leave.

"Zhehahahahahahahahahahaha well Mugiwara I guess I found you. Luffy stared Blackbeard wondered if straw hat forgot about until then Luffy eyes flash in recognizance "You the old hair man who had a bad taste in cherry pies Luffy said "Don't take too long to answer and besides I'm Blackbeard said Teach smirking.

"You're the one ace is searching for who was under his division and kill one of your own Nakama Luffy exclaimed "Well commander ace was just too naive and hard headed and he got in my way So I defeated him but don't worry I didn't kill him.

I just put him out of commission for awhile. Blackbeard rubbing ace defeat in Luffy's face that he defeat his older brother was like put salt on the wound. "You have no right to called ace commander you're just mocking him. "And what have you done to Ace!

Luffy shocked expression turned to rage and hate. Blackbeard didn't see it coming but Luffy punched him in the face so hard blood was dripping from his face.

His face turned from shock and mocking to rage and hate after see the smug look Luffy was giving him. Luffy was just getting ready to punch Blackbeard again when Blackbeard activates his devil fruit ability which he told Luffy that he killed thatch for the that not even could defeat him.

When Luffy saw Blackbeard power his eyes widened unknown But his instinct was telling him to get away from it. "Zhehahahahahahahaha Mugiwara you want to know something your eyes has that same look ace had when I defeated him.

Even you can't defeat me because I am made out of darkness. "Well, who cares I will beat you and I will make you pay for what you did to ace! "Gum Gum no Pistol but Blackbeard grabbed Luffy's arm and stopped Luffy from using his ability.

"Wha impossible Luffy was shocked when he wasn't stretching when got hold of him he grabbed Luffy by the neck in a brute hold and slammed Luffy down hard into the ground. "Ahhhhhhaaaaaaaa Luffy screamed in pain once he hit the ground.

"He got up and blood was dripping down his face and there was a bruise on his neck from Blackbeard holding him he looked down in shock at his blood. And realized that he fucked badly.

"Zhehahahahahahahahahahahahahaha are you ready to give up Mugiwara using his power once again to cancel out Luffy power and using it to punched Luffy a bit more in the stomach making him cough out lots of blood.

"Zhehahahahahahahahaha I plan to turn you into the government to take the title of warlord plus your bounty will do fine. "Really well I think you should go fuck yourself Luffy spat. Then he was punched again and again and again and then was kicked until he bloodied up for that insult. Luffy felt a lot of pain in his body. "I'm not giving up my friends are counting on me.

Before Luffy could do anything he felt his energy leaving his body. And didn't realize that Blackbeard put the cuffs on him it was too late sea stone prism. "Zhehahahahahahahahahaha once I turn you into the world government and take Title Shibukai I will be the one to find the one piece and becomes king of the Pirates.

"Ha, you king of the Pirates don't make me laugh you will never be the one to hold the will Gold d roger that will be me I will come King of the Pirates. "Zhehahahahahahahaha you never be king of the pirates is because you will be dead.

The hurt to hear someone say that and it bothered it broke him a little. With that Blackbeard punched Luffy unconscious shattered Luffy will he couldn't wait til he sees his former commander and rub it in his face he put Luffy limb beaten body on his shoulders and walk back to his crew. What was on Luffy mind was his friends and his finding love for ace which he loves more than a brother.

Zoro, nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Ace, Shanks, and Everyone I'm so sorry that I'm going to die. Please forgive me. tears fall from his closed eyes. He thought shameful that everything went black and knew he was in deep.

Please Review I would like to know what think and tell what I need to do to make it better I'm the Author and you are the readers I would like to know your opinion so I can fix it so LuffyTheFuturePirateKing is out Thanks for Reading See ya


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Where's Luffy?

Back with Nami and the other straw hats

Nami, Robin, and Sanji

"Geez I can't believe him sometimes Robin we get stuck with him as our captain Nami fumed."Well, Nami I sure captain-san is exploring these Island Robin smiled and stated."Sigh Well just look for him after we do some shopping Sanji-kun would you hold these?"Hai Nami-swan Sanji noodled around both Nami and Robin.

Usopp, Chopper

"Well, that takes care of everything we need for the crew when somebody gets hurt I Tony Tony Chopper is the doctor for you. "I have more supplies to make Nami-climat even powerful than ever Usopp exclaim. "I can't wait to get started.

Franky

" Look like I'm Super ready to go Because I got some more cola for a Cou de Burst Sssssuuupppper! Franky exclaimed

Everyone returns to the Ship

"Ok everyone we're going to go look for Luffy so let go get our idiot captain said Nami

"Ohhh everyone agreed

Everyone searching the jungle and trees that thought they wouldn't find any clues until came something. " Ok Everyone where going go- Nami cut herself off when she finds the most horrible sight before.

She went closer and saw a lot of blood and not just that Luffy's straw hat on the ground with blood and trees broken and crushed everywhere. "Oh my god Nami eyes teared up at the find at finding Luffy's precious hat.

Chopper came close and he takes a whiff of the scent. "Everyone these are definitely Luffy Blood. Everyone realized that they should have stayed with him and now it's too late he was gone. Everyone went back to the Sunny in silence except Nami who was still crying while Sanji comforts her.

"Ok, Everyone pulls you together we need to stay strong for over Captain sake.

"We need to call for help said Nami. "From the Whitebeard Pirates said Nami who stop crying. "Sanji-kun go get the denmushi for us to call Whitebeard. "Hai Nami-swan who had a heart in his eye ran to get. "Franky get the ship ready to sail.

"Alright Nami-sis Franky said

"Here you are Nami-san said Sanji bring the denmushi. Nami started to dial whitebeard's line

*ring, ring, ring*

"These are the Whitebeard Pirates Marco first division speaking. "Hello, this Nami the Navigator of the Strawhats Pirates. "Ok yoi so what do you need? asked Marco. "We need your help because Luffy our captain Luffy is missing we found his hat on the ground that was covered in blood.

"What! our favorite mera mera users exclaimed angrily who just snatched the denmushi from Marco. "Ace yoi cut it out yoi but too late ace took it from Marco. "What you mean my little brother's missing! the mushi show's ace expression which is angry and worried. Angry at Luffy's crew for not watching Luffy carefully, worried about Luffy he loves more than a brother.

"Well, Luffy left the ship to explore but didn't back so went looking for him and he was gone all that trees destroyed and crushed.

"Shit Luffy why now said ace who was really upset because Luffy was probably caught by Teach which he lost too. "I am heading your way because I will save Luffy from his faith. said ace who is determined to save Luffy.

"*Sigh* Marco said I guess we'll follow him because we don't want him to fight that monster. "I guess it couldn't be helped Nami sighed who was thinking of where to look. "Well see ya in a bit yoi Marco and hung up.

"Ok everyone prepares for when ace and the Whitebeard pirates get here

"We're going to meet up with the strongest man in the Usopp freaked out

"I know but we have no choice from what ace was saying when he was defeated by Blackbeard that he has one powerful devil fruit

"So let's go and find our captain cause the captain is where the crew gets their determination

"OHHHHH Everyone agreed

Meanwhile Back at Marineford HQ 1 Month ago

"Sengoku sir a man name Marshall D Teach request to see you, sir. "What does he want? He reports having straw hat Luffy with him.

"What are you waiting for send him in!

"Yes sir

Garp just gets back and heard about his grandson know there nothing he could do.

Blackbeard walks in with the battered, bruise Luffy who sea stone shackles glaring at Blackbeard silently. Sengoku said, Look like you success in capture Strawhat Luffy "I'm guessing you want the title for warlords then.

Garp just Shadowed his eyes couldn't stand at looking at how wounded Luffy looked these was a shame these are his grand son by blood.

"Zhehahahahahaha yes I do I'm sure you would want the son of Dragon of the revolution. Sengoku eyes widen "wait so he's the son of Garp's son wow these are great we can lead him and execute him in public for the world to see.

"Aakainu glared at the boy Dragon's son I will execute him. Aakainu fist was heating up with magma at the thought of getting rid of the traitor's son

"Send this straw hat to Impel Down he will be there until it's time to execute him in one week.

"Yes sir

The marine took the sea stone shackled Luffy and escorted him to a navy ship to be sent to impel down.

Luffy was struggling know that he wasn't going to go down without a fight he bit the marine and the marine shouted in pain and let go of Luffy and Luffy end up making a run for but then a marine kicked in the stomach and Luffy could do not but let the marine put on a marine vessel to be taken into the worst prison ever.

"I'm so sorry Luffy Garp said softly watching Luffy get taken to impel down the place where it's called hell.

End of chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I have these story Ao3 too so you can always check for their I going try to update next month so yeah well guys until next LuffyTheFuturePirateKing out so sees Ya my readers and makes to leave comments and remarks


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: People Reactions to Grandline Timeline Part 1

3 weeks ago Newspaper

~ Grandline Time~ 

BREAK NEWS!

Monkey D. Luffy aka Strawhats was captured by the new Shichibukai Marshall D. Teach who was one of the Whitebeard Pirates. Who bounty is unknown. Monkey D. Luffy who is worth 300 million Berries is right now being held in Impel Down for his execution in one week the other straw hat's are still, missing and has not tried anything to retrieve their captain. These are only time strawhat has been seen since Enies Lobby since they escape a Buster Call. He supposes to be executed because he is Dragon's son Yes the dragon who wants to destroy the Government. Dragon The Revolutionary. How we found is we looked into his files and came across a shocking news that he had a son but was hide away from government eyes. That is all the news we have so far.

~Dawn Island~

"Oh my god Makino exclaim after dropping the plate which it smashed into million pieces that she drying after she reads the news she falls on her knees in horror and in tears.

"Luffy! She cried you really couldn't blame her Luffy was like a son to her always had been ever since Garp left Luffy in her care she was always a mother to a boy who was always lonely and didn't have any friends because the village kids are always mean to him.

The town people of Dawn Island Fooshi Village that were always lively and peaceful with so much happiness and excitement were filled with sadness and despair and to make the situation worse they realized that it was very hopeless.

Even though the boy was like the sun to his entire village to hear news like that just really made the village sad because Luffy was going to be executed but still he is so young its was so cruel.

But still, he is a pirate and these Islands belong to the world government They could only hope ace could save Luffy even if Luffy is the son Dragon the love Luffy and that will never change how the village feels about Luffy.

~Mt. Covo~

"Boss you got to you see this Dodger came run into with newspaper in his hand and had an expression that shows his horror of what he was going to say.

"What is so important that you had interrupted my nap Dadan question Dodge with very annoyed that she was not going to nap but also curious of what the bandit had to show her.

But Boss you got to see this it's about Luffy he's- dodge was cut off when dadan snatched the newspaper from him. "Let me see that what about my brat Dadan take a look at the page that had Luffy in prison.

"What! You fucking kidding me how could do those to my boys to his own grandson sure she didn't want them but after Garp forced her to take care them she had a very soft spot for them like there were her sons so hear about Luffy breaks her heart. Make her very angry.

It was too much for her and passed out with so much in her mind she didn't her her family of bandit cut out to her.

BOSS!

~Alabasta~

"Your highness what are going to do princess Vivi lock herself in her room exclaimed Ingram who was in distress that their princess was not come to enter act or eating every since she saw news of her friend who saved their country from Crocodile.

"I know she would eventually find out well there nothing we could do about these since we alliance with the world Government so there really isn't anything we could do for him I'm afraid the king said with ashamed face cause just can't cause any problem for them.

Meanwhile..

Vivi was busy crying her eyes out because Luffy-san helped her save her country yet she couldn't do anything for him back she knows she wants to help him and plan to do it anyway even if it means she going against the world government.

~Baltigo~Monkey D. Dragon~

Back at the Headquarter Monkey D Dragon was just getting back and was heading back to his office. "Sir you might want to see this they have someone in impel down and they look so young and on Level 6 floor of Impel Down and their suppose to be executed.

The tall dark tanned raven haired which is long and had dark eyes with a red tattoo on his face and a green cloak that came over him. Dragon walks over to his front desks to look at the newspaper. And saw Luffy his only son that he tried so hard to protect.

He slammed the newspaper down, "Damn the fucking world government fuck them to hell!

"What's wrong sir asked his chief in command who is I'll favorite blond noble and brother of Ace and Luffy Sabo who was very worried about his little brother Luffy himself.

"My son is supposed to be executed in Marineford in one week he said angrily through his teeth so pissed about how his only son he had tried to keep safe so yeah really furious about this is terrible news.

"Sir If you would like we could go to Impel Down and rescue him Kola suggested don't like to see their leader.

"Hmm ok, I see I will be at Marineford if it back fire and try, please and find Ivankov while over there it takes 6 days to get to Impel Down and Luffy is to be executed in 4 days. "Besides what kind of father I would be if I could save my own son. You are to head out immediately.

"Yes, sir.

Dragon smiled his D-shape smile like how you see on Luffy his son.

"Hang in their Luffy I'm coming.

~New World~Yonko Red-Haired Shanks~

Back on the Red-haired Shanks, the red haired captain was lying in his quarters when his first mate Ben busted in. "Keep it down I got a hangover he whines.

"Boss you have to see these bad news Ben who ignored his captain whining and showed the the newspaper to his Captain

"Let me see. Shanks takes the newspaper from Ben his first mate while reading his expression change from tired to pissed his eyes shaded by his hair.

The thought of Luffy being executed was breaking his heart the boy he said from a seaking and who promised to be pirate king is going to be executed.

"Shanks went to the upper deck of the ship and called out his crew."Everyone set a course for Marinford. "Cause we going to save Luffy.

"So set sail!

"Aye Captain!

"Luffy we coming...

Thanking for waiting pantiently for me to update so please make sure to review and comment i would love here there. these is only part 1 and i will write part 2 these week so please be patient for me well i'm done for the see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

People Reactions to Grandline Timeline Part 2

Whitebeard Pirates

"Marco we got a big problem said Thatch who just recovered from the stabbed wound that Teach did. Marco look at the fourth division annoyed and with some is so important to interrupt me from finishing up these papers yoi beside he would be in this boat if ace has just stayed and helped him finish them and stop acting like an overprotected lover I mean it's pretty obvious that he's in love with little brother even though they're not brother by blood.

He was pulled out of his amusement when started talking to him again. "Mom pineapple are you listening? Thatch said trying to get Marco's attention. Marco shaded his eyes under his hairline and said "Thatch do you want me to throw you overboard like last time yoi? Marco glared darkly at the 4th division to keep push his button when they have enough in their shoes as it is the fact that that traitor that almost killed just stolen the devil fruit and has now captured ace's brother.

pYeah, Marco, this bad did you see today news yet? Thatch ask quietly. Marco looks curious and Thatch hands him the newspaper Marco quickly looks through the newspaper reads it, eyes widening the more he reads it. "Oh, my Devil fruit what the hell is this yoi? Marco exclaim in horror. I know right this is bad I mean we just find out from you and ace that he was captured but now he going to be executed because of who his father./p

p"Oh, my I wonder how ace will take it. He's going to eventually find out the hard way./p

pwell, let's go asks Oyaji when were suppose to meet the strawhats. /p

Strawhats and Portgas D. Ace

pBack at the Thousand Sunny the Strawhats and ace Luffy's older brother were trying to figure a plan to find Luffy is the news coo came with newspaper and the usual Nami who love money and tangerines were paying the newscoo. Nami came back from her room with the money to pay for the paper with an annoyed expression. "Greez I pay you two-hundred berries and now you make the price go again said Nami angrily sighing having two things to worry like about Luffy. /p

pOnce the newscoo has the money it hands the newspaper to nami and left. Nami went and sat down to look on the news and find something about Luffy. Nami quickly reads it but the dropped it when she sees Luffy's picture on the article from what saw on it show that he is in Impel Down chained and looks like he's been tortured cause he looks like he was already broken. This made Nami cry because she had failed as his navigator and as a friend./p

p"Nami what wrong ?Robin came over after seeing the orange-haired girl fall in tears and came to comfort the poor girl. Nami didn't say anything she points to the newspaper and Robin picked up and open the news to see what made nami so upset when she started to read she was too horrified by what was going to happen to Luffy who is their captain see why that had made Nami so sad./p

pEveryone heard the commotion and saw nami in tears and saw Robin who was also crying holding Nami who held on. "What wrong Nami-chan and Robin asked Sanji who was very worried about the two beautiful female on their crew. But Nami and Robin didn't say anything they too upset to respond. "Look guys the newspaper here. Everyone read the newspaper and two felt broken Sanji felt the same as nami like they failed Luffy even chopper, Usopp, Franky, even Zoro who was clutch his hands tight over the newspaper./p

p"Hey, guys what's up? Ace came over after nap and saw everyone who looks like they saw something awful. "Ace its Luffy Nami even say anything cause she crying and started crying again. Ace noticed the newspaper and start reading the article he saw his brother in the worst state that he couldn't even breathe he plays the words that the newspaper They're being Luffy Teach, Captured, Execution he felt like he couldn't breathe and he didn't even notice that Luffy's crew worried face was and didn't he was falling until everything went dark./p

pAce regain consciously and realized that it was his fault teach got away and captured Luffy but still there no way he has given up on saving Luffy the government will pay."Are you Ace ok? asked chopper who was check to make sure blood pressure was stable after collapsing like."Yeah, I alright. Ace got and walk on deck. We can't give up hope we still can save him he our captain Nami exclaim./p

p"Yeah were to save even if we have to die to try./p

p"Well were to set a course for impel down we need to get in there and save before they escort him for his execution! Zoro ordered since Luffy usually the one so he the first has to be the to command until they have Luffy back./p

p"So let's set sail./p

p"Aye!Everyone shouted/p

Meanwhile ~Impel Down Level 6

pLuffy was chained on Level 6 heavy and plus there was a seastone collar on his neck that was making him weak his arms and legs were shackled except his arms are separated. He was covered in whip marks from doinocix who came to him in cell every time he misbehaves or when it was their daily punishment like torture him but he refuses to show weakness or scream even when they have taken him to the boiling water of Hail which he more than anything to scream but refuse to show them weakness. Even though his eyes lost there and that they are dead with no light in them./p

pLuffy knows his crew is coming to save him though part of him thinks he should die instead of letting his crew fall./p

p"Please just stay away it's my fault that I'm in this mess so please don't die to give up on me. Luffy said with so much pain and tears finally fell./p

pPlease Review

pI love fact that I am writing stories but I don't like I tortured Luffy anyway guys don't forget to review guy LuffyTheFuturePirateKing is out to see ya


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: One Week Leaving Marineford on the way to Impel Down

On a Marine Ship

Luffy who was covered in his own blood and battered was also seastone shackled chain wrapped around his body. He had a blue vest and black shorts no sandals lost them in the fight with Blackbeard and his strawhat too. Luffy who was sitting in a chair on his way to Impel Down next to him was Vice-Admiral Garp aka Garp the Fist which is also his grandpa by Blood only Family member beside his dad.

"Sigh Luffy you and your brother I have tried so hard to protect you and him from being exposed to the world but now it's too late. Garp spoke for the first time he spoke to his grandson who was chained who also got some more bruises cause he tried to escape but didn't get far, so they use seastone chains.

"Why would I want to be Marine that works for those Cestia Dragon that killed my brother Luffy spat out with a hint of venom I rather die than work for those monster.

"I knew and I really sorry I didn't want the marine to find out your heritage cause you be executed because of your father.

"Well if I was going to be a marine they would find out who I'm related to I will be executed because my father blood is in my veins. Luffy said below a whisper. And besides, wouldn't matter cause ace would be in the same boat cause we both are sons of a wanted criminal. Luffy laughs bitterly.

Garp didn't even say anything else because they were close to Impel Down.

Luffy had a blank face to hide his fear of the fact that they arrive at Impel Down and that he would not be able to get away from even if he tried cause he was most definitely not strong to fight against his grandpa.

The marine vessel was finally the front entrance to the prison The marine dock the ship and another marine took the chains off that was wrapped around Luffy's body and put Luffy's hands in seastone cuffs behind his back. And forcedly pull Luffy to stand and made him walk.

They finally walked with the prisoner until they were standing by the Head Chef of Impel Down the Wardon who has a poison devil fruit that is very powerful. Former Head Chelf Wardon Megallan and Vice Wardon Hynnbal.

"Welcome to Impel Down what brings you here to My prison. Megallan asked looked at the prisoner the marine brought and judge by the cuffs he a devil fruit user.

"We bring in Monkey D Luffy aka strawhat Luffy is the Captain and he's is also the son of Dragon the Revolution the most wanted man in the world is to be held here until his execution.

"Well let's put him in on the level 6 cause he the most dangerous but first we need to get ready before chain him.

Luffy kept a blank face as they lead him to an elevator to where they lead him to a different room and the stripped Luffy and put him in black shorts and toke to a room to be torture.

They token Luffy to the boil bath of hail and they dipped him. To Luffy, it was like he in hell they dipped in for comp our and pull him out.

Then take him to the elevator to Level 6 where the chained him after and left Luffy to himself.

Luffy POV: One Day Before the escort

Luffy did not know how to describe this situation he knows he hates it was worse when he was about 7 years old when bluejam tortured him. He can say that all that get is being tortured by Sadi he had whipped marks on his chest and back and thigh. He didn't like how guarded always stare at him like how he saw meat when he wants to eat it.

He had his clothes and freedom stripped from and was not dress like the other prisoner that jail clothes are because they plan to execute him and probably to do worst because they touch him inappropriately and he hated it. They were going at it tomorrow.

Yes today was the day of last of being here and escorted to Marineford to die

When dies he'll never be able to say goodbye to ace and He would never be Pirate King and he wanted to kill Blackbeard too. And he will never see or be with his Nakama to see their dreams come true.

All tell that regret he just already gives up hope his eyes that used to have all that excitement were now dull pools of blue with a permanent thin line with no smiles.

End of Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait I had to do some business but I am back I'll be updating Sunday so LuffyTheFuturePirateKing out sees ya!

Warning there will be raped in the next chapter if don't want to be read just skip it so


End file.
